


Not A Pretty Girl

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [76]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>any, any, Not A Pretty Girl (Ani DiFranco)</i>. Jeannie Miller ponders who Rodney's dating now, and it's not a pretty girl. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Pretty Girl

Jeannie wasn't sure what to make of this change in her brother's life. She'd been very concerned when it was Evan, of all people, who called her to tell her that things with Jennifer and Rodney had ended, that Jennifer had moved out and things at the house were a little tense. Evan hadn't given her much in the way of details, simply explained that Jeannie might want to start explaining to Madison that Aunt Jennifer was just Doctor Jennifer from now on, if they even saw Jennifer Keller ever again.  
  
Jeannie was even more confused when, a couple of months later, Rodney called her up and told her that things with Jennifer were over, that some information had come to light – no, nothing about Jennifer, she was fine, she hadn't done anything wrong, no one had really done anything wrong, it was a complicated situation – and she might need to explain to Madison that Uncle John was more than just...Uncle John, the way Uncle Evan was Uncle Evan, and also now she had an Uncle Joe.  
  
John Sheppard. Jeannie had never imagined that he was anything but, well, a ladies' man. Rodney called him "Kirk" all the time. Had warned John off of flirting with Jeannie the very first time they'd been introduced. While she'd found him charming and handsome, she hadn't gotten the impression that he was flirting with her. She wondered if John's attraction to Rodney was all tied up in him being a former Dollhouse active. And last she'd checked, Joe had just been another one of John's imprints, sort of. She'd only interacted with him briefly, and it had been a bit uncanny. John had made an effort not to freak out Madison with the whole imprint thing, but he'd been very nice (and very circumspect) about answering questions about the Dollhouse when Madison ended up researching it a little bit in school for one of her Current Events assignments.  
  
So Rodney invited the family down for another visit, and he warned Jeannie that John was a little freer with the imprints these days, and Madison ought to be ready for it (but they'd dial it back if it really upset her). So Caleb and Jeannie told Madison about a trip to see Uncle Mer in his awesome castle-house, and they fired up some YouTube videos of Uncle John doing his "imprint thing" during Senate Hearings, and Madison was excited.  
  
"Tell Madison to bring her ballet shoes," Evan said when he called a week before they were scheduled to head down to Colorado Springs. "I think there might be some fun dancing in her future."  
  
When Madison heard this, the first thing she did was run and re-arrange her backpack so her ballet shoes were on top.  
  
So they trooped down to Colorado Springs (Rodney insisted on paying their way, even though Caleb had sold his most recent book and made a sizable advance), and Rodney greeted them at the front door. Evan helped Caleb take the luggage up to the family guest room, and Rodney led them into the kitchen.  
  
Jeannie stared. There was two of John Sheppard in the kitchen, one of them chopping vegetables, the other stirring something on the stove.  
  
Madison paused in the doorway, confused. "Uncle John?"  
  
"And Uncle Joe," Jeannie said gently, recovering from her surprise. "We talked about it, remember?"  
  
Joe looked like John Sheppard in every respect, from his hair to his smile to the lean lines of his body, but the resemblance ended there. He was quieter, more reserved, and had a tendency to hide behind Evan ever-so-slightly.  
  
So they had a family meal and Evan and Caleb provided Madison with a bedtime story while Rodney and Joe did the dishes, and John asked Jeannie if Madison would be okay spending time with one of his imprints, who danced. Madison was ecstatic. She didn't really understand what it entailed, but the way Rodney smiled when he glanced over and saw Jeannie talking to John about it was so sweet that Jeannie couldn't say no.

Jeannie hadn't quite comprehended what it all entailed either till after breakfast. John disappeared, and when he reappeared he had pink streaks in his hair, subtle eyeliner (and wow, he looked pretty with eyeliner), and the faintest sheen of lip gloss on his mouth. He crouched down beside Madison's chair and grinned at her, wide and friendly in a way Jeannie hadn't thought possible for John.  
  
"Heya Madison," John said, voice light and - there was no other word for it - perky. "I'm Traci. Your mom tells me you do ballet."  
  
Madison gazed at Traci-John for a long moment, wary. But then she nodded, pigtails bouncing. "Yeah, I do ballet."  
  
"I do ballet too," Traci-John said. "When you're all done with breakfast, I have something to show you and your mom, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Madison tore into the rest of her waffle (Evan had made breakfast), and seemingly seconds later she was bouncing to her feet. "C'mon Mama, let's go dance."  
  
Apparently on top of being a dancer, Traci-John was some kind of fashion guru. Someone had spent a small fortune on brand new ballet gear all in Madison's size, and Madison was over the moon. She tried on different combinations before settling on a black leotard, a pink tutu, pink tiger-striped tights, and brand new pink ballet shoes that laced up her calves with pink satin ribbons.  
  
Jeannie had never fully appreciated that an imprint was a whole other person, despite the dog-and-pony show she'd seen John put on for the Senate hearing, until she watched Traci with Madison. Traci was gentle, sweet, and bubbly. She was patient while she taught Madison a little duet they could do together to show off to Mama and Daddy. And Traci was a beautiful dancer. She kept the choreography for Madison simple, but it was evident that, left to her own devices, she was capable of breathtaking precision and grace.  
  
It had been difficult for Jeannie to wrap her head around the fact that Traci wasn't just a girl imprinted into John's body by mistake (as had happened with Victor-Kiki, or so Rodney explained), but a transgender girl deliberately imprinted into him, with all of the emotional and physical turmoil it entailed. John Sheppard wouldn't have made a pretty girl in drag, not by a long shot. But he was oddly beautiful in the effeminate way Traci had done her make-up on him.  
  
What sealed the deal for Jeannie, though, was the way Rodney leaned over and kissed Traci on the cheek and said, "Hey, girl," as he drifted past. Traci's face lit up like the noonday sun, and Jeannie knew that Traci was probably in love with Rodney. Jeannie wondered how many of the other imprints were in love with Rodney, and she hoped all of them were, because he deserved all the love in the world.


End file.
